


Threes a crowd

by DeathHerself



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Biting, Bloodplay, Demons, Fingerfucking, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHerself/pseuds/DeathHerself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Sebastian spend a little time in the basement with their favourite demoness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes a crowd

Just a little one-shot set in the world of 'Ride the Tempest, Tame the Waves'... Just wanted to write smut, so, here, you have it.

I licked my lips rather saucily, running a two-pronged tongue over bleeding cuts - caused by brutal, messy kisses that contained teeth - and my own jagged teeth, serrated at the edges. Those teeth had marked both the men standing before me as well, healing wounds in their kiss reddened lips. I think they believed that at first glance, I would be an easy target - A demoness should always obey a male demon. Bullshit, if they thought that, then they were not worthy of bedding me. As one approached, I snarled, trying to ready my clawed fingers to attack, but I had no such luck. The golden eyed one had bound my hands tightly behind my back with that wicked spider thread of his, cutting deeply into my skin every time I tried to pull away. It bound like tight wires, pain shooting through me every time I moved, tearing a ragged moan from my throat. To demons, pain is our pleasure, and I was in a world of hurt.

The red-eyed one circled me, and I tried the best I could to follow him with my eyes, smouldering at him as he moved closer with each circuit until one pale, long fingered hand clamped around my chin. His fingers squeezed, showing off a little of that demonic strength, my cheeks bulging around the digits. My tongue flickered out, lashing like a whip and tasted the hand that held me, it tasted of power and spices so old that it shocked me. He stared wonderingly into my own ebony eyes, tilting his head for a second before pouncing on my mouth. It was sloppy and messy and everything I wanted as he slanted his lips against mine, his own pronged tongue uncaring lay pushing through into my mouth, cleaning all traces of blood from between my teeth. Not to be dominated, I thrust my own tongue into his, carelessly shoving his out and moving the fight to his. In an effort to retake control, hi jagged fangs clamped into the flesh and he drew back, taking my tongue with him. When we were a few inches apart, he stopped and gazed at me, eyes not burning magenta as mine most likely were, arousal taking control.

With a movement too quick for humans, he ground his hips into me, allowing me to feel all that hard maleness, all his demonic lust that was centred on me, the naked demoness, bound but not yet helpless before him. He spared a look to the golden eyed one, eyes no longer the shade of a newly minted coin, but also flaming red and pink behind his square glasses. I met his eyes as the other demon sucked on my tongue, flaring my nostrils as I scented the arousal from him, tempting him to come and play as well. He gracefully moved towards me, and I could feel something land heavily on my shoulder - turning my head to see revealed a spider the size of my hand settled upon my shoulder, watching me with beady little black eyes, fangs the size of my own protruding from its jaws. Red eye released me so I could properly see the arachnid, but a moment later, he was pressed against my behind, rubbing his distended crotch against my ass as Golden eye took his position. They had names, demon names that could be neither pronounced nor spelled with the use of human letters, so I will refer to them as the names their contractors do, it is much more personal then their eye colour.

"Don't worry," Claude - golden eye - purred, resting a hand lightly on my hip as he came in for a kiss, "He won't bite..." His was much more controlled than the others - Sebastian - instead of dominating, it was calm and gentler. His tongue stroked mine out to play, warring with his in my mouth. I accepted his kisses much easier than Sebastian's, he was treating me equally. We played against each other for a while, his hands straying up to pinch roughly at my nipples, already hardened from the previous hours of play this night. And the night before. Ad the night before. I had, in fact, been here long enough for their cum to dry between my legs, yet for fresher liquids to still be running from me. Claude's spider hastily vacated as he fisted clawed hands in my hair and yanked my head back, tongue tracing across my throat before his teeth sunk in, Sebastian mirroring him on the other side, both of them letting me know how excited they were. Blood trailed down my neck, dripping from my hardened nipples. 

Claude removed his teeth, trailing butterfly kisses down my throat until he reached my breasts, aching with arousal. He took his spectacles from his face, tossing them away from us, into the shadows of the corner of the room. He lapped at the nipple, causing my head to drop back on Sebastian's shoulder and a loud moan to fill the room, echoing as I pushed my chest into his face, forcing him to open his mouth and welcome my breast. His tongue worked to remove the fresh blood, flickering over the entirety of my flesh working his mouth to suckle me. More groans fell from my lips and I tilted my head to lock into a kiss with Sebastian, who had done some exploring of his own. Two fingers worked up inside me, taking my wetness and dragging it back to my ass, drenching the hole until he could easily slip a finger in. A second finger followed, scissoring to open the tight hole and I became aware of Claude's hand following suit with my mound. Two fingers, sliding in past the cum, old and new, to flex and hit my sweet spot with demonic accuracy. Being as worked up as I was, I spasmed after a few swift strokes, tightening around them both and howling out my release.

My head dropped forward onto my chest, Claude gazing up at me, fingers still buried deep within. He looked fairly smug with himself, if one knew what to look for. I did.

"Don't look so pleased, my darling," I chuckled breathlessly, "Remember what happened last time you tried to mount me," he hissed in reply, wincing as he glanced to the parallel scars down his bare chest, running down his hip. He was naked now (When had that happened?) as seemed to be Sebastian. His fingers quickly removed themselves from my heat.

"Mako," he whispered under his breath, moving up to kiss me again, fierce this time, biting into my lip until I growled my frustrations. He hoisted my legs up to wrap around his waist, clamping above his narrow hips. Only then did he sheathe himself within me. His cock touched places inside me inaccessible by fingers, long and rock hard as he froze for a second. If I thought he was stopping to allow me to adjust, I was severely wrong. He had merely stopped a second to allow Sebastian to slide himself into my ass, groaning as the tight ring of muscle clamped down in a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure. I screamed to them, a scream of pure, animal want. A cry to be fucked by these two, virile male demons.

Both demons laughed loudly at me, including the usually stoic Claude. They met over my shoulder, thrusting harshly as they whispered sweetness in my ear.

"Just like old times, my dear," Came Sebastian's seductive voice as he pumped himself into me. Claude grunted loudly matching his rhythm until they both shoved in at the same time, thrusting me harder onto one another.

"We fucked you until you couldn't stand," Came Claude's voice and I whimpered submissively as he hit the end of me, pain jerking through my body and I squeezed the two within me, a chain reaction that wrought moans from all of us. Something wonderful was building, a spark within me, catching fire and growing. My moans became a little higher pitched and the demons doubled their efforts, moving faster than any human could, blurring as we raced towards a climax. Blood was running down my legs where Sebastian was too rough, tearing me open from the inside.

Feathers began raining down from above, apparently from nowhere, and Sebastian howled, horns tearing through his forehead, wings as black as night splayed behind him and I could hear the tapping of his stilettos behind me as his tail curled around my abdomen between Claude and I, pulling me down roughly to meet his thrusts. Claude followed, his fingers leaving trails of web behind as he touched my body, and I revelled in the fact that he would soon be filling me with a very different sticky, whiteness. These two male demons - now transformed - now had an even better piece of anatomy. Barbs lined their cocks, scraping me during each thrust, pushing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

I cried out as I reached my climax, tightening down on the men, who both groaned their release, shooting their seed inside me, powerful hips working through the last few erratic pumps before they were finished, cocks completely milked dry by this round. Loud breathing, however unnecessary, filled the small basement room, more moans as they removed themselves, still sensitive. My entire body slumped then, dropping onto the floor, hands still bound behind my back by Claude's web. A different kind of sticky substance trickling out from my sore, abused pussy. The two demons stood for a moment, supporting their own weight whilst their bodies quickly recovered. As soon as they had, they began to search for their discarded clothing amongst the crows feathers, bound together by spider webs, with droplets of water perched on them, caused by my own powers as a shark demon.

That was how Ciel and Alois stumbled across us. In the darkness of the Trancy manor basement, Claude and Sebastian naked, sporting sizeable erections, with I on the floor, shivering and gasping from the rawness I felt, trying desperately to gain some dignity. Ciel seemed a bit shell-shocked at the incident. Alois simply laughed.

I was okay with that.


End file.
